


The Villain For Me

by Joshua_Wifeu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unaware Joshua, Villains to Heroes, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Wifeu/pseuds/Joshua_Wifeu
Summary: Joshua Hong is the baddest – if not the worse – villain there is. Without batting an eye, he would rip an arm off all the while drinking his morning tea. Stealing a kid’s candy – and the kid – is child’s play for him. You could say that he was just the devil incarnate reborn in the flesh. However, this villain has a weakness.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	The Villain For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, this is my Christmas gift for all jihan or yoonhong enthusiasts.

Joshua Hong is the baddest – if not the worse – villain there is. Without batting an eye, he would rip an arm off all the while drinking his morning tea. Stealing a kid’s candy – and the kid – is child’s play for him. You could say that he was just the devil incarnate reborn in the flesh. However, this villain has a weakness.

…

Like any villain, there is, Joshua Hong is casually strolling in dark alleys finding sports to torture when he saw something that made him stopped in his tracks. That familiar attire, of course, he is injured. Again. How many times has it been this past week?

Joshua ran to Yoon Jeonghan, Rosefield’s most beloved hero. His fit and dashing figure definitely earn him a lot of points with the ladies – as well as gentlemen. There was no one in the entire city that doesn’t know the man, especially if he’s sporting that wimpy, lump of grey hair.

As he gets closer, he assessed the injuries of the man. His left arm that lays brokenly in front of him, that big bruise he is sporting in front of his face, and the gashing wound on his head that’s probably the cause of Jeonghan’s pathetic slump to the ground.

_Damn it, why does he always play the nursemaid for this guy? He’s the villain, for goodness sake! His role is to be the one causing injuries, not fixing them!_

He swoops the hero up in his arms, cradling him softly. “Why you?” he whispered to the unconscious guy. He pulled him closer to his chest before he fled to his ‘cave’ if you may call it.

…

“Jeonghan,” the voice called urgently. “Yoon Jeonghan!” This voice, he knows this voice. Jeonghan suddenly shot up from his nap. But he soon regrets it as he feels the pain lacerating in all of his injuries.

“Son of a b– ”

His words are stopped by a spoon shoved in his mouth. Jeonghan looked at the owner of the hand holding the spoon. It was from Joshua!

Joshua, the self-proclaimed villain who up til now proceeds to do heroic things that he shouldn’t be doing.

Jeonghan’s tensed body eased up, knowing that he is safe. He ate the morsel of food in the spoon and leaned back on the headboard of the bed. Glancing at the irritated expression on the villain’s face, he knew that he is going to be nagged again.

“Yoon Jeonghan, you better wipe that smirk off your face,” the other said sternly.

“How can I? When you look so cute fuming like a cat,” he answered flirtatiously. Not missing the blush that grazed Joshua’s cheeks.

“Why am I even doing this? I don’t even know why I’m babysitting a grown man. No, a freaking hero who should be able to handle himself.” Joshua vented, sitting down on the side of the bed near Jeonghan’s right hand. 

Jeonghan’s smirk fell away, replaced by a soft smile reserved for the man in front of him. He grasped the villain’s left hand and played with it. “Well,” he said gently. “Isn’t it because you love me?”

The blush grazing Joshua’s face turned into a darker shade of red. “W-what are you saying! I’m not in l-l-lov – ” Jeonghan tug Joshua forward. With his right hand, he kept the man in place with his super strength – one of the time, his powers proved to be useful. Joshua tried to squirm out, his body laid on top of the hero.

“Jeong –” Jeonghan shut him up by drawing him further towards his chest. His head is laid on top of Jeonghan’s heart. He can hear and feel its uncontrolled beating through the hero’s latex costume.

“Joshua, Joshua, Joshua” Jeonghan said softly, his breath brushing Joshua’s hair. “Why deny the feeling that both of us feel?”

“Yeah, right! When I know that you’ll abandon me to the next pretty girl in distress. I’m not an idiot Jeonghan.” He said in a scoff. Now, trying to push himself away from the man that’s making him confused.

Jeonghan only tightened his clutch of the male. “Come on, sweetheart. You know that’s not true.”

“Don’t call me that!” ignoring the way his heart raced. “Tell me then, how did you get injured? Isn’t it by saving another girl? After all, you’re strong enough to fight ten men all at once!”

Jeonghan chuckled at the accusation given by the other. His Joshua is jealous. If only he didn’t injure himself, he would’ve managed to wrestle the man into kissing him. Sighing, he kissed Joshua’s head.

“You really are dense, aren’t you?”

Joshua lift his head to look at Jeonghan’s face, he only saw amusement painted on his face. “Well, aren’t you going to answer my question? It was a girl wasn’t it!”

“No girl is lovelier than you Shua. And I love you more than any other people here in Rosefield city” the hero declared. Taking advantage of Joshua’s amazement, he lowered his head and captured Joshua’s lips. It started with a simple peck and soon turned into a duel of lips, tongue, and teeth.

Panting, Jeonghan pulled away. Smiling at the expression of disappointment visible in Joshua’s faced. “Y-you love _me?_ ” Joshua asked. “even though, I’m a villain?”

Jeonghan grinned at his statement. “You seriously believe that, sweetheart?” When the hero saw that his question only infuriated the other he continued. “Because, if you’re a villain then so am I.”

“Piss off, you’re a hero Jeonghan. And I know I’m a villain. After all, I kidnapped children.”

“Yes, you somehow managed to attract lost kids and proceed to do all their demands for the rest of the day. And the mothers only said you kidnapped them because the kids wouldn’t even leave your side after the police found them with you.”

“But what about me hurting other people. That’s villainous!”

“Pish-posh. Those men deserve being hurt. They either harass women on the street or steal purses of grandmas.”

“Oh-oh! What about the time when I stole money from the bank. That became a nationwide topic!”

“Sure, you ‘stole’ money. Honey, everyone was grateful to you because the bank manager learned that there was some inside-heist going on with some of his staff members. I even laughed when you actually forgot to bring the bag of money with you.”

Joshua’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Wait… this whole time…people didn’t think that I was a villain?” he whispered to Jeonghan.

“On the contrary, they think you’re a hero.”

At his statement, Joshua burrowed his face to Jeonghan’s chest.

“So you mean to say. I was making a fool of myself when I keep on calling myself a villain?” Joshua queried, voice muffled.

Jeonghan understands that Joshua feels mortified by the situation. He alleviates the male’s emotion by patting him in the head. “It’s okay sweetheart, the citizen’s kind of formed a pact and pretend to act in fear whenever you’re around so that you won’t feel embarrassed.”

Joshua punches him in reply, he raised his head and jutted his chin out. “Well, you better not tell them that I know. Or else!”

Amused by Joshua’s manner he couldn’t help teasing him. “Or else what, sweetheart.”

“Or else…” Joshua thinks for a moment of what to threaten when he suddenly thought. “Or else, I’ll tell everyone that we’re together!”

At that, Jeonghan only laughed before he kisses the other. “Not if I beat you to it, Shua.”

And they lived happily ever after.

P.S. Joshua still doesn’t know that Jeonghan purposely injures himself so that the soft-hearted villain would take care of his wounds.

P.P.S. Also, eventually, everyone in Rosefield city learned that they were a couple.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you want like an epilogue or some short stories of what happened after… please leave a comment below. Hahahaha, sorry that it feels like I’m forcing you to comment but I believe that I kinda need it.  
> Anywho, love y’all. Currently trying to work on a series that I’d need serious inspiration for. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
